


Liasion

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Addictions [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Songfic, Written in 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving the past behind them, can Mulder and Krycek liaise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liasion

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize about the song lyrics and the sap. Originally written in 1999 and betaed by Diana, left unaltered.

**_-Pursuit-_ **

It was an average day, a Wednesday, when the flowers arrived on Fox Mulder’s desk: a dozen red tulips. The card was unsigned, just his name and the florist’s, but Fox thought he knew who they were from. Scully questioned him up one side and down the other, but never got a straight answer from him. Eventually she gave up and just enjoyed their beauty, but Fox’s mind was busy.

He casually turned towards his computer and did a search about red tulips. 

_A declaration of love._

His heart did a flip-flop at the prospect. He’d been hoping to talk to Alex, to see ever since he had received the package in the mail a week ago, but he didn’t know how to contact him. 

Seeing the store name, Mulder grabbed the card and practically ran out of the office.

***

“I need to find out who sent me some flowers,” Mulder said as calmly as he could manage.

“What were the flowers?” the clerk asked.

“Tulips. Red tulips.”

“Oh, yes. I remember him. He was very specific,” she said casually. “He left something for you.” 

He waited while she looked for it, mentally talking himself out of pulling out either his gun or his badge and threatening her. She was in control of his life, and he didn’t like it.

“Here it is!”

Practically grabbing it out of her hand, he ran from the store to the privacy of his car, gripping the envelope tightly. Once in his car, he locked the door and looked around, paranoid but anxious.

Unable to resist, Mulder ripped open the envelope and pulled out the single sheet of paper. It was stationary from a local hotel in D.C., with a short message: _Friday, 6:30 p.m., room 1013_. He recognized the handwriting. There was no doubt in his mind that Alex had sent the flowers and left the message. 

He had no idea how he was going to wait until Friday.

***

Friday morning started even earlier than normal for Fox. After waking from an erotic dream in which Alex had played a major role, he hadn’t been able to go back to sleep. In fact, he had taken a cold shower, which didn’t help considering that he was going to be seeing Alex in a matter of hours.

Dragging himself into work, Fox stopped short of his desk when he saw the single red rose bud. Stepping closer, he picked it up and realized that all of the thorns had been removed. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled the fragrant flower. Setting it back down, Fox finally saw the small envelope with his name scrawled across the front.

_Alex was here!_

Mulder smiled at the ingenuity of his lover to be able to slip into FBI headquarters unnoticed. Picking up the letter opener, he quickly slit the envelope open. It was a poem:

_The Lover comes, the Lover comes!_  
 _Open the way for Him!_

_He’s looking for a heart,_  
 _let’s show him one._

_I scream_  
 _“What you came to hunt is me!”_

_He says laughingly,_  
 _“I’m not here to hunt you but to save you.”_

Glancing at the traitorous clock, Fox groaned loudly at the prospect of the next twelve hours with Alex on his mind.

***

At five o’clock, Mulder pushed away from his desk and slid his jacket on. He wanted to get home, shower and get ready for his date. Having been half-hard all day, his cock readily agreed that it was time to party.

“Going somewhere, Mulder?” Scully asked, her hands full of files.

“Oh, no, Scully. Don’t do this to me,” he practically begged as she dumped the files on his desk.

“Skinner wants the report Monday morning.”

“Please, Scully. I’ll do anything.” If he thought it would do any good, he was going to drop to his knees and start begging.

“You have a hot date?” she asked curiously.

“As a matter of fact...”

“Good for you, but it still doesn’t get the report written, and I am not doing all the work on this one. I seem to remember you saying something about handling anything that came up if I went along on this with no questions asked,” she insisted.

“Fine, fine. I’ll take them with me and do it Sunday.”

“You know you won’t,” she teased, noticing his agitation.

“Scully! I’ll do the damn report, but I have got to get out of here now,” he said more harshly than he had intended.

“Okay,” she said, turning to walk away.

“Scully?”

He waited until she stopped and then approached her with the rose bud offered as penance. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, using his patented puppy dog look.

“Do the report, Mulder,” she said, smiling. “And have fun on your date.”

He watched her walk away and then gathered the offending files, hoping he still had enough time to get ready to see Alex again.

***

Pulling up in front of the hotel five minutes before he was due, Fox decided to let valet parking handle his car. Making his way to the elevator, Fox glanced around nervously. He caught sight of himself in a mirror; he was wearing his best suit and a typically obnoxious tie. Briefly, he questioned his attire, but the elevator doors opened on the tenth floor before he could reach any conclusions.

Fidgeting, he stood in front of room 1013, trying to decide if he was doing the right thing, but the decision was soon taken out of his hands. The door swung open, and there was Alex Krycek looking at him like he was dinner.

“I—” The rest of what Fox was going to say was cut off when Alex pulled him into the suite, into his arms and silenced him with a kiss.

Fox lost himself in the heat and intensity of the moment. Alex was devouring him; sucking on his tongue, tasting everything Fox was offering. Coming to his senses, Fox remembered he had hands and started using them to touch his lover, making sure that this was real and not another dream.

Pulling away abruptly, Alex whispered hotly, “Want you.”

Knowing that there was no way to resist, Fox let go, “Take me.”

Alex’s fingers nimbly flicked open Fox’s pants, letting them slide down and pool around his ankles. 

“Got to taste you,” Alex growled.

“Please,” Fox begged.

Alex fell to his knees and swallowed the weeping cock to the root. He felt Fox buck against him, and he held him firmly against the door, enjoying the taste of his lover. 

“Yes,” Fox mumbled.

Not taking the time for finesse, Alex stroked and sucked with only one goal in mind—pleasuring Fox. Cupping the silky balls in his other hand, Alex gently squeezed them, drawing a long moan from Fox. Pulling back until only the head of Fox’s cock was in his mouth, Alex sucked voraciously. Fox screamed Alex’s name as he exploded in his lover’s mouth; Alex swallowed every drop of the precious liquid, savoring it like it was the finest wine.

Pulling away, Alex whispered, “You’re mine.”

“Yes,” Fox could deny it no longer. “I’ve always been yours.”

**_-Conquest-_ **

_Dancing in the dark, middle of the night_  
 _Taking your heart and holding it tight_

Fox stood under the hot spray of the shower, letting the water wash over him, as his thoughts drifted back to Alex; Alex, who was waiting for him to get out of the shower. The thought hastened his movements, and he finished his shower quickly. Toweling off, he noticed the terry cloth robe on the back of the door and slipped it on.

He wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at his reflection. There was a hickey on his neck. Laughing to himself, Fox was startled by a soft knock on the door. Opening it, he came face to face with his lover for the second time. His cock automatically responded, hoping to be treated to the same pleasure it had received earlier. Alex smiled at him like he knew what Fox was thinking.

“You hungry?” Alex asked.

“For you,” Fox responded honestly.

“I’m sure I can accommodate you, Fox.”

Alex took his hand and led him into the bedroom of the suite. The room was in shadows, but there were several candles scattered throughout, illuminating the corners with soft flickering light. On the bed, crisp white sheets had been pulled back revealing more red rose buds. Eleven, Fox couldn’t help but notice.

_Emotional touch, touching my skin_  
 _And asking me to do what you’ve been doing all over again_

Alex let go of Fox’s hand and turned on a CD player. Soft music encircled both men as Alex turned towards him.

“I’ve tried for so long to stay away from you, but you’re like an addiction. I can’t seem to stop thinking of you,” Alex started, unbuttoning his shirt as he spoke quietly.

Fox could only watch, mesmerized.

“You haunt my dreams.” The shirt slipped to the floor.

“You taunt me.” He opened the button on his pants.

“You tease me.” He unzipped them slowly.

“Much like you’re doing now?” Fox said, teasing also.

Alex smiled, “Yes.”

_Oh, it’s a beautiful thing, don’t think I can keep it all in_  
 _I just gotta let you know what it is that won’t let me go_

Slowly he slid the dark pants down his muscular legs and stepped out of them. All that remained were black silk boxers. The silky material did nothing to hide the burgeoning erection. Fox’s hands tingled at the prospect of pulling them from Alex’s hard body. 

“Why are you here, Fox?”

Fox looked startled at the question.

“Are you here because you believe me, believe in me, or because you remember how we were and want more?” Alex clarified.

Surprised at the honesty, Fox replied with his own, “A bit of both.” Then continued, “I want to believe you, Alex. I don’t want my lover to be the man who killed my father. I don’t want my lover to be the man who hurt people I care about.”

“What do you want your lover to be?”

“Honest.”

“I can’t give you that, not all the time,” Alex said softly, before continuing, “but I didn’t kill your father or Scully’s sister. Do you believe me, Fox?”

“I want to.”

“What else do you want?”

“I want you to be my lover again.”

_It’s your love, it just does something to me_  
 _Sends a shock right through me, I can’t get enough_

The straightforwardness of the answer shocked Alex into silence.

“I remember your touch. The way your hands slid over my body, memorizing it. The way your eyes looked when you came inside me,” Fox paused when Alex groaned. “I want it all again. What do you want, Alex?”

“I want you to love me,” Alex whispered, afraid to say the words too loudly.

“I do,” Fox said just as softly.

“Say it, Fox. I need to hear you say it to me.”

“Come closer.”

Slowly, Alex stepped closer, almost afraid to hear the words he had dreamed of for so long. 

Leaning close to Alex’s ear, Fox whispered, “I love you, Alexei Krycek.” 

_And if you wonder about the spell I’m under_  
 _Oh, it’s your love_

Alex pulled Fox into a soul-shattering kiss, their tongues meeting in accord and desire. Fox’s hands slid down and cupped Alex’s ass, pulling his lover flush against him, their matching erections meeting through the cloth barriers.

Pulling away, “Make love to me, Fox. Take me.”

Not needing to be told twice, Fox slowly slid the silk boxers to the floor, Alex’s cock springing free, aching to be touched. Taking the hard cock in hand, he backed the younger man to the bed and eased him down. Kneeling between Alex’s spread legs, Fox lavished attention on the swollen head, tasting the pre-cum and spreading it with the tip of his tongue. 

Gentle fingers sought Alex’s opening, seeking to tease and stretch, but finding the hot hole already loose and slick. 

“When?” Fox growled, letting Alex’s cock slip from his mouth.

“While you were in the shower,” Alex managed. “Please, now. I can’t wait any longer.”

_Better than I was, more than I am_  
 _And all of this happened by taking your hand_

Fox slipped the bathrobe off and moved up to cover Alex’s body, his cock trailing pre-cum up his lover’s leg.

“Condom, Lex?” The old nickname slipped naturally from Fox’s lips. 

Unable to articulate, Alex pointed to the bedside table. Reaching for the foil packet, Fox teased the younger man by grinding his hip into Alex’s straining erection. Then, Fox sat back on his heels and slowly rolled the condom over his hard shaft, feeling Alex’s hungry eyes on him. Lifting Alex’s legs over his shoulders, Fox pushed against the loosened hole.

“I love you, Lex,” he said as he filled Alex in one swift motion.

Fox stilled his needful body, waiting until he had Alex’s attention and then pulled out until only his cock head was still in Alex’s tightness.

“Please,” Alex begged.

_And who I am now, is who I wanted to be_  
 _And now that we’re together_  
 _I’m stronger than ever, I’m happy and free_

Fox slammed back inside his lover, scraping over the hidden gland deep inside. Alex’s body writhed under him. When Alex’s legs moved around his waist, Fox settled against his lover’s body, Alex’s cock trapped between them. Moving slowly at first, Fox set a tantalizing pace, teasing Alex with every stroke.

“Harder,” Alex pleaded.

“What’s wrong, Lex? You want to come?”

“Yes,” Alex growled, squeezing the swollen flesh stretching his ass.

“Oh god, my beautiful Lex, I’ve missed you!”

 _Oh, it’s a beautiful thing, don’t think I can keep it all in_  
 _And if you ask me why I’ve changed my mind, all I gotta do is say your sweet name._  
Fox set a brutal pace; Alex met each thrust with one of his own, their bodies remembering how to work in harmony towards oblivion. Reaching between them, Fox stroked his lover’s cock in sync with his thrusts, making Alex thrash and clutch at the older man’s body, trying to pull him closer.

Feeling his orgasm approaching, Alex opened his eyes and locked them with Fox’s, knowing they were in this together. Erupting over Fox’s hand, Alex spasmed around the hardness in his ass, clenching mercilessly, driving Fox towards his own climax. Their eyes never parting, Fox exploded inside the younger man. After-quakes rocked their bodies, but underneath, they both felt it, were still connected, had always been connected. 

“I love you,” one said.

“I love you, too,” the other replied.

It no longer mattered who said it first, it was true in any case.

_It’s your love, it just does something to me_  
 _Sends a shock right through me, I can’t get enough_  
 _And if you wonder about the spell I’m under_  
 _Oh, it’s your love_

**_-Allegiance-_ **

Fox woke alone Sunday morning in the familiar hotel bed. He called out for Alex, but knew he would get no answer. Seeing the red rose on the pillow next to him, with the folded paper beneath, he knew that Alex had left. Fingering the note, Fox was hesitant to open it. Instead, he headed for the shower.

After he was dressed in his clothes from Friday, Fox slid the paper aver the pillow and flipped it open.

_I meant everything I said this weekend. I’ll be in touch. Love._

Simple and to the point. Devastating. 

Sighing heavily, Fox took one last look around the room, picked up the single rose and went home.

***

The Monday morning meeting with Skinner dragged on for hours, and then Scully convinced him to try a new restaurant for lunch, so it was late in the day when Fox finally got back to his office. He was a bit disappointed to find his desk void of flowers, but he reasoned that maybe Alex hadn’t had time. Besides, Scully had been relentless over lunch, grilling him about the flower sender and what he had done over the weekend. So far, he had remained silent, knowing that she wouldn’t appreciate him associating with Alex. He had yet to show her the papers Alex had sent clearing him of Melissa Scully’s murder, and he wasn’t really in the mood to defend his lover.

“Mulder, are you ready to tell me yet?” Scully teased from the doorway. 

He looked up to see her nearly hidden by a large arrangement of red and white roses. 

Taking them from her, he noticed the card, but ignored it for the moment.

“No, Scully,” he said firmly.

She waved a box in front of him.

“This came too, Mulder,” she prodded, thrusting it behind her back.

“Tonight, okay?” he promised. “Give.”

She reluctantly handed it to him, “I’m gonna hold you to it, Mulder.”

“Bring a pizza by after work, and I’ll tell you the whole story.”

“Deal,” she said, leaving Fox alone to open his package.

Removing the card from the flowers first, he read it quickly.

_Unity, love._

Alex. His Lex. 

Slowly he pried open the box. Cushioned in bubble wrap was a smaller box and another note. 

_Genesis 31:49_  
 _May the Lord watch between you and me when we are absent one from another_

Opening the box, Fox pulled out a rope chain with a charm. A mizpah. They were always sold in a set, and each person wore one. Two halves of a whole. To protect them while they were apart.

Smiling softly, Mulder slipped the chain over his neck and tucked it inside his shirt.

_I love you, Lex, wherever you are._

The end!

**Author's Note:**

> "The Lover comes" is by Rumi. "It's your love" is by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw.


End file.
